


God Bless America.

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Imagine This. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Imagine This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Natasha won't-stop-setting-Steve-Up-On-Dates Romanov taking advantage of Bucky's amnesia by saying that he and Steve were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless America.

"How can you not remember it?" Natasha smirks, laughing very gently.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?" Bucky spat out his drink, choking on the clear liquid.

"You and Steve dated! Way back then! You know, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth."

"We're ninety five, we're not ancient!" Bucky whines, giving Nat a half hearted glare. He knew that she liked to tease him something rotten about his age. 

"Okay, so you guys dated." Nat waved a spring roll around in the air as she talks. "And you were serious! You guys even lived together, before the whole Army thing."

His face was the picture of confusion, brows furrowed in the middle. Did he and Steve really live together? It was obvious that Steve and he had been close before, Steve was willing to let Bucky punch him without hitting back, so would they have gone that far.

He glanced at Nat who was smirking smugly, her gaze fixed with his. 

Maybe, maybe they did. Steve was handsome, and beautiful, and interesting. He also has a fantastic arse. 

"What else did we do?" Tentatively, Bucky asks her, willing her to help him remember. 

"Steve didn't tell me details. Just that you're ah-mazing in the sack."

"That is sex right?" He now looked more confused than ever; plate pushed aside as he watches Nat make movements and wild gestures with her hands.

"Yes, sex. You and Steve." Nat nods as if it was obvious.

Buck nods in turn, his gaze shooting up from Nat once the man himself steps into the room with a fresh drink and a smile on his face. 

"God Bless America." Bucky says with a smirk, gaze running up and down Steve's form.

Steve shakes his head in confusion while Nat bursts out into hysterical laughter.


End file.
